A conventional joystick is a user input device that includes a stick that pivots on a base and outputs control signals that indicate the angle and/or direction of the stick. A joystick is also known as the control column and has been the principal control device for many civilian and military aircraft, either as a center stick or side stick. Conventional joysticks are also used for controlling heavy equipment, remote control of unmanned vehicles, wheelchairs, surveillance cameras, and even lawn mowers.
A conventional joystick is typically a two-axis input device, an example of an electronic two-axis joystick was invented at the United States Naval Research Laboratory (NRL) in 1926 (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,597,416). Most joysticks today are two-dimensional, having two axes of movement, up/down and left/right. A joystick is generally configured so that moving the stick left or right signals movement along the X axis, and moving it forward (up) or back (down) signals movement along the Y axis. The output of a typical analog joystick indicates an angle measure of the movement in any direction in the plane or the space (typically using potentiometers), The output of a typical digital joystick, on the other hand, indicates only on-off signals for four different directions and its mechanically possible combinations (such as up-right or down-left). There are conventional joysticks that also include haptic feedback capability. These joysticks, typically known, for example, as force-feedback joysticks, are active devices, not just input devices. Usually, in the case of a haptic feedback joystick a computer can return a signal to the joystick that causes motors or other mechanisms connected to the stick to resist movement with a returning force or make the joystick vibrate. An example of a force feedback joystick can be found at U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,278.
Recently, joystick control has been made available for docking maneuvers of a yacht, or other relatively larger vessel. Such joysticks deflect left, right and to all points between, and also twist, making a joystick convenient for controlling the propulsion and steering during docking.
A “3 axis” joystick, such as the OPTIMUS 360, manufactured by Seastar Solutions, is typically used for low speed docking and at best is able to meet the requirements of IP68, for example, submersible to 3M, and rated for salt fog spray. Other manufacturers, such as Yamaha also manufacture 3 axis joysticks that may meet the IP68 standard for submersion and fog spray.
Conventional joysticks, especially those used for controlling boats on the water, are typically not weatherproof even though they are inherently exposed to high humidity, corrosive and wet environments. In particularly, because a typical navigation joystick must pivot in order to perform its intended function, it is not possible to utilize the same hand used to control the navigation of the watercraft and to use the joystick as an effective grab bar to steady the user against movement caused by an applied force, such as that resulting from a wave or motion of the watercraft.
Inherent in the use of a watercraft is bumping and jostling of the user's body during navigation control of the watercraft. A conventional joystick requires the stick to be pivoted during use, so it is not effective as a grab bar. Likewise, a grab bar is not effective for use as a conventional pivoting joystick. A user has to use his hands to grip a grab bar to steady against an applied external force caused by, for example, a wave hitting the watercraft. Ideally, simultaneously with holding onto the grab bar for stability the user should be able to control the navigation of the watercraft. Ideally, the user is able to maintain steady and constant control of the watercraft, while resisting jostling caused by the motion of the watercraft.